


Lost and Found

by Kishin



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Homeless Player, More tags to be added as I figure them out, Neighbor is a grump, Player can have a bit of a sailor mouth on him, Player hates everyone, Player needs a hug, angst ahoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishin/pseuds/Kishin
Summary: For as long as he could remember, Player has been on his own living on the streets. He managed to get a cheap apartment for a while, but when he can no longer afford to stay, what else can he do but steal to survive? Watch and see what happens when the one house he's able to sneak into just happens to be that of the Neighbor





	1. Evicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woken up early by a wierd dream, Player is about to get another wake up call

Third Person POV

Everything was bright and dark, lights flashing and flickering. There was a sound like crashing waves, and just under that was a crackling noise, almost like a broken radio transmission, and a broken voice could be heard.

“.lea....u nee....get o....f here! Hu..y! Run a....!”

CRASH

 

First Person Player POV

I woke up with a sharp gasp, shooting up into a sitting position on the couch. That dream again, what does it mean? I’ve been having it for as long as I can remember, which to tell the truth isn’t as long as I’d like. I’ve been on my own since I was ten, and anything before that is just a fuzzy blur in my memory. The only thing I could remember was my name, or at least I think it's my name. I remember being called 'Player,' so I've just been going by that for the past eleven years. 

I got up, stretching my arms up and groaning as I felt my back pop and crack. I should probably sleep on an actual bed instead of a beat up old couch, but that would require actual money, and well, I don’t exactly have much of that anymore. As it stands, I barely had enough to rent this empty apartment.

I’ve just about given up on getting a job, no one will hire me for one bullshit reason or another. ‘We’re looking for someone with more experience’ ‘You don’t fit what we’re looking for’ ‘You need at least a high school education’ 'We can't hire someone with no record!' When I was still a kid at least I was able to do some little jobs that old people give to kids for a couple bucks, which helped me keep myself fed and clothed for a while, but growing up kinda made it hard for me to get those jobs anymore. I was lucky enough to get a real job once, which is how I was able to afford living under a roof for a while instead of in a box on the streets, but some asshole of a customer made a false complaint against me when I couldn’t find what he was looking for in stock when we never even stocked the item. But since ‘the customer is always right’ I got fired.

Deciding that getting mad over what’s done was a waste of my time, I walked into my tiny apartment kitchen to see if I had any food left. Opening the cabinets just revealed dust and spiderwebs, and all that was left in the fridge was an apple, which I went ahead and grabbed.

As I went to take a bite, suddenly there was a heavy banging just outside. I jumped at the sudden noise and peeked my head out of the kitchen to see the door shaking, the horseshoe hanging just above threatening to fall with each bang. I crept toward the door, but before I could look out the peephole to see who was there, the pounding stopped and a letter was slid through the mail slot. When I looked to see who was outside, they were already gone.

I turned my attention to the letter that was sitting on the floor. My heart pounded harder than whoever was at the door as I picked it up and started opening the envelope, then it felt like it stopped completely as I pulled the note out. I didn’t have to read it to see the big “EVICTION” stamp in the corner. Damn, I thought I still had more time, but I guess my time here is up. I drop onto the couch with a heavy sigh, still staring at the note. What am I gonna do? I don’t want to go back to living on the streets, but I don’t really have much choice. I’d rather not meet the guy who delivered this letter.

On the bright side, at least I don’t have many belongings to pack. Just the clothes on my back, my jacket, and my teddy bear. That last thing may be pretty babyish to most people, but I’ve had him since I woke up without memory and I’ll be damned if I leave behind the only thing I have from my past.

With not much hope for my future, I give the apartment one last look, before I walk out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think so far?


	2. Welcome to Raven Brooks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deciding that the city isn't the best place to stay, Player heads out to the suburbs

1st Person Player POV

I decided to leave the city as soon as I could. It probably would’ve been a better idea to stay for a while and scavenge what I could from the alleys, especially around restaurants, but I just didn’t feel safe around here anymore. There’s a lot more creeps around than I remember and with crime on the rise it would probably be even harder than it used to be for me to survive here. So instead I made my way toward the outskirts where I remember there being a road to a small neighborhood.

Sure enough, after hours of walking I came up to a big road sign. “Welcome to Raven Brooks” The sun was high in the sky, so it couldn’t be much later than noon. Plenty of time for me to scope out the neighborhood before it gets dark and plan out what exactly I’m going to do now that I’m actually here. I pick a direction and start walking.

\------------------------------

Just as the sun started to set I found the perfect place. While I was at the top of a pretty tall hill I spotted what looked like a mansion or something. Of course I let my curiosity get the best of me and went to check it out. I mean, come on, a house that big in a small neighborhood like this? I would be curious even if I wasn’t looking for ways to survive. There was one thing I couldn’t help but notice though: as I got closer to the place, the houses started to get... emptier. There were ‘For Sale’ signs in front of a bunch of them, and some were just abandoned completely and nearly falling apart. It was one of these abandoned places that I decided was perfect to camp out. Part of the roof and wall was caved in so I was screwed if it ever decided to downpour, and the stairs were completely crushed so I could check out the second story, but there was still some furniture left on the main level, including a couch. Plus it was right across the street from that giant house, which was less of a mansion and more of a strange combination of two different houses stacked on top of each other.

The building itself was the only place on the block that was in good condition, and it was painted two different colors. Or is it three? I can’t tell exactly with the sunset turning everything a bloody red-orange. There was a short, light fence surrounding the place, with a bright (definitely) red car just driven and parked on top of part of it. And now that I was really looking, there was a light on in one of the rooms, meaning that there had to be someone still living there. Jackpot.

\-----------------------------------------

It’s been a few days now and I gotta say... this guy’s weird as hell! Despite how big the house is, there’s only one person living there as far as I’ve seen. I mean, there’s only ever been one light on at a time and I only ever see the one guy walk outside.

He only ever wears one outfit: skinny orange pants, brown shoes, a yellow shirt, and a blue sweater vest. He has brown hair and a curly mustache. Oh, and he also always wears a pair of black rubber gardening gloves. And I mean always.

I probably shouldn’t judge the guy too hard on his wardrobe though. I mean, who am I to talk? All I wear is a torn pair of blue jeans, an old red baseball shirt, and a stained beige plaid button up. Even my shoes are worn down. Then again, I’m dirt poor and this guy owns a massive house. The guy can probably afford some fucking variety at least.

Anyway, enough about clothes! It looks like he’s going out somewhere. And it’s not just his morning jog either, he’s taking the car out this time! I watch the car pull out and start down the street, waiting until it’s almost out of sight to make my move. I hurry across the street into the yard and start looking around. The front door is locked, of course, as are most of the windows and the back door. Lucky me, one of the kitchen windows was opened just a crack. I open it the rest of the way and hop in.

The first thing I notice is the mess. There’s a pile of dishes overflowing in the sink, and empty food containers all over the floor. Some part of me was tempted to clean it all up, at least until I saw the counter. There was a bowl with a banana and an apple, and a couple slices of bread sitting next to a toaster. The part of me that hadn’t eaten for four days snatched up the bread and wolfed it down without a second thought. Then I took my over shirt off to carry the fruit before checking the fridge. Inside there was bottled water, a nearly empty jug of milk, and a couple cans of.... banana juice? I ignore the jug and cans, just grabbing three waters.

I just turned my attention to the cabinets when I heard a sound that made my heart stop: a car pulling up to the house. I look out the window before immediately ducking my head down. He was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! That ends chapter 2! Next time we're finally gonna actually meet the Neighbor


	3. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neighbor gets suspicious and Player starts planning.

Neighbor Pov

“Damn”

I was on my way to the store. As much as I hated leaving the house, my kitchen was almost empty, and I was getting tired of takeout, so I had no choice. However, when I was just a few streets away, I realized I’d forgotten my wallet. With another curse, I turned the car around and returned home.

As I parked and walked to my front door, I was struck suddenly by a sense that something was wrong. I threw the door open and looked around, trying to find what was giving me this feeling. I checked every room on the ground floor, but I couldn’t find a single thing out of place. As I was about to check upstairs, I noticed a window open in the kitchen.

“Huh...” I could’ve sworn I had all the windows closed, but I suppose I forgot to close this one after burning breakfast. I go ahead and slam the window shut, making sure to lock it, before grabbing my wallet from the living room and getting back in my car.

———

Player POV

I hold my breath until I hear the door shut, letting out a sigh of relief as the sound of the car fades away.

“Cheeses fuck that was close”

I hop out of the wardrobe that I was hiding in, thanking whatever god was listening that he didn’t check it. I didn’t even bother questioning why the hell he had an empty wardrobe pretty much in the kitchen, it saved my panicked ass when I needed a quick place to hide.

Sneaking back to the counter, I peek out the window just to be sure he was really gone before I turn my attention back to my main objective: Food.

—————

After what was probably an hour, I decided it was time to get out of my neighbor’s house. Checking the rest of the kitchen didn’t turn up much: there was a stale box of crackers and an almost empty cereal box, but otherwise there wasn’t really much in there. Either the guy really was struggling for money (not nearly as much as me if he still has a car and a house) or he doesn’t leave the house much. I’m guessing it’s the latter, and he left for the store.

Before I left, I tried checking out some of the other rooms. Maybe I could grab some other, not food things. Sadly, most of the doors were locked, save the few rooms I’m sure he spends time in, and the stairs were blocked off by some gate thing. I was tempted to try finding a way passed it, but I’ve spent enough time here this trip. Who knows how much longer the neighbor would stay out, and one close call today is enough for me. I left through the front door, making sure to lock it behind me. (Maybe next time I’ll look for a spare key so I can get in easier)

There are a handful of cabinets back ‘home’ that aren’t completely ruined, and I find one that’s in good enough shape to store the stolen food in. It didn’t look like much when it was all in there, but it was more than enough to last until the next time I venture across the street.

I had just shrugged my overshirt back on when that familiar car engine grew close. I take a look outside, a lot less nervous now that I wasn’t (technically) trespassing. Turns out I was right in my guess that he went to the store, as he grabbed bags of what I could only assume were groceries out of his car. I couldn’t tell what was in the bags, but there were enough to feed a whole family for a week or two, or one person for over a month. Definitely enough that he shouldn’t notice a day or two’s worth go missing in a week.

I watch him lock his car and bring the last of the bags in, already plotting my next break in. There’s no way I can wait until the next time he goes shopping, I doubt my stolen supply will last that long, and the result will probably be the same if he always waits until the kitchen is empty to stock up. I’d rather not starve waiting just to get a few bites to eat. Maybe I’ll have some luck if I dig through his garbage sometimes, but hopefully that won’t happen too often. Restaurants may throw out tons of edible food a day, but from my experience regular people tend to wait until something is nearly rotten to toss.

Future me will probably kick myself for relying on a single target for survival, but for some reason I just can’t bring myself to care about being efficient this time. Maybe I’ve just grown lazy from the short time I was able to live like a normal person, but I don’t want to leave this place that I found. Plus, I’m too curious about my neighbor’s house now that I’ve finally been in it. Why is it so big if he’s living alone, and why the hell is so much of it blocked off? 

It’s decided: I’ll keep watching him to figure out his pattern. Once I get a good idea of when it’s safe to intrude, I’ll break in again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long to get out. It's been busy, what with holidays and school, but I'm finally back in the creative process. Hopefully soon I'll even have some art for this fic!


End file.
